Piezas Condenadas
by Swei
Summary: PILOTO AU "—Kuroo, yo mataría por ti" "Tal vez la fiebre era una muerte mejor que terminar destrozado por el plomo ardiente de las metralletas." "Todos estaban cerca de convertirse en monstruos, menos Suga."


_**Hey hey hey~. Lo cierto es que no traigo nada concreto. Revisando mis fanfics sin terminar encontré esta trama. Es el piloto para ver si lo completo o no. ¡Gracias por leer! Más notas al final~.**_

* * *

Bokuto recordaba la primera vez que había disparado un arma.

Sentía el metal pesado entre sus pequeñas manos.

La mirada fija en el hombre que tenía frente a sí.

Los dedos en el gatillo.

El chasquido atronador.

El grito adolorido.

El arma quemando su piel infantil…

¿Cuántos años habían pasado? ¿Diez? ¿Doce? No tenía la más remota idea; aunque tampoco era como si le importase demasiado. En su defensa podía decir que lo había hecho para proteger a su familia y eso era una razón lógica, ¿no?

—Oye, Kuroo ¿intentar matar a alguien está bien para proteger a alguien más?

El aludido volteó a verlo, medianamente confundido ante la pregunta hasta que se topó con los ambarinos ojos de su compañero. Sonrió a medio labio, con ese gesto intrigante que nunca permitía conocer los pensamientos que se encontraban al interior.

—Viejo, ¿en verdad me estás preguntando a mí? —. Bokuto asintió desde su cama. Tetsurou soltó un suspiro —. …No lo sé.

Koutarou frunció los labios con un gesto afligido en el semblante. Lo dudó un poco y luego sonrió con amplitud, más animado.

—Kuroo, yo mataría por ti —. Exclamó.

El pelinegro le dedicó una sonrisa y luego se volteó nuevamente, dispuesto a continuar durmiendo. Sabía que Bokuto no estaba bromeando. Después de todo, ¿no lo había hecho antes?

* * *

En la habitación contigua Oikawa miraba al techo con la vista perdida en su oscura inmensidad. Iwaizumi dormía pacíficamente en la cama de al lado, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido; balbuceando tonterías donde a veces se colaba su nombre en forma de regaño. Oikawa adoraba escucharlo y pensaba en todas las noches en las que el insomnio le había permitido contemplar aquellas escenas. La primera: aquella noche seis años atrás, cuando la fiebre parecía ser más fuerte que el pequeño cuerpo de su mejor amigo. Cuando la muerte parecía ganar terreno y la soledad se abría nuevamente como la única posibilidad del castaño. Recordaba sus labios secos murmurando entre sueños, quizás entre alucinaciones inducidas por su propia fiebre. Su nombre saliendo de su pequeña boca mientras él, incapaz de ayudarlo, lloraba desesperadamente.

Se llevó una mano al brazo donde la cicatriz de bala parecía arder otra vez. En ese instante estaba seguro de que si Iwaizumi hubiera muerto, él no hubiese tardado en seguir su camino. ¿Qué iba a hacer un niño solo en los barrios bajos, con una bala en el brazo mientras los agentes de la policía recorrían las calles en busca de un poco de sádica diversión? Iwa-chan y él habían robado muchas cosas desde que se habían conocido, habían asaltado a un par de hombres, llevaban escondidas dagas entre la ropa… nadie iba a perdonarlos por ser delincuentes.

Tal vez la fiebre era una muerte mejor que terminar destrozado por el plomo ardiente de las metralletas.

Recordaba a la perfección lo que le había llevado a encontrarse en el lugar que estaba, la mullida cama adaptándose a la forma de su cuerpo, el calor protector de las paredes, la comida segura del día siguiente, las despreocupaciones aparentes de todos los días, la capacidad de tomar la mano de Hajime y seguir escuchando sus eternos sermones, a cambio de convertirse en un asesino a sangre fría.

En noches como esas se preguntaba si había valido la pena, y no importaba cuántas vueltas le diera una y otra vez, observando la nada. La respuesta era siempre la misma.

Sí. Había valido la pena, completamente.

* * *

La última habitación de la tercera planta se encontraba en silencio. El cuerpo de Sugawara se afianzaba al de Sawamura sin atreverse a soltarlo ni por un segundo. Por momentos temblaba y a veces surgía, gorgoteando desde lo más profundo de su ser, un sonido similar al de la asfixia que taladraba los oídos de Daichi incesantemente. Le hubiera gustado imaginar que no eran más que pesadillas recurrentes de antes de entrar a ese mundo de mercenarios, pero estaba seguro de que no era de esa forma.

Le resultaba asombroso cómo el resto de sus compañeros habían salido de las pruebas sin secuelas aparentes. Cómo casi parecían disfrutar ser sumergidos en el agua helada y cómo reían cuando no erraban los blancos; cómo Bokuto y Kuroo se dedicaban sólo miradas molestas y tenían peleas imbéciles cuando el contrario sin querer les disparaba en la pierna o en el brazo. Cómo para Oikawa e Iwaizumi simular cortar gargantas (y a veces cortar una que otra) era un juego de todos los días. Incluso se sorprendía de sí mismo al encontrarse disparando sin un ápice de culpabilidad entre los ojos de los acusados.

Todos habían sido curtidos durante seis años a base de martirios y habían aprendido a ser lo que los mandos deseaban que fueran: homicidas imparables cuya moralidad se había agotado hacía mucho tiempo. Todos estaban cerca de convertirse en monstruos, menos Suga. Él todavía parecía dudar antes de jalar un gatillo o quitarle el seguro a las granadas, todavía se veía en sus ojos un atisbo de pena por las personas que morían a sus manos, todavía temía que los instructores mantuvieran su cabeza bajo el agua demasiado tiempo.

Suga todavía lloraba de vez en cuando.

* * *

 ** _Si llegaste hasta aquí, hola. (?) Gracias nuevamente por leer. A decir verdad, es un fanfic que ya tengo comenzado. Este es sólo un fragmento. Hay algo antes y algo después. No lo he terminado, pero la trama es clara en mi mente. Quizás lo suba, pero está, como habrán visto, un poco raro. Y aunque no lo parezca, es principalmente BoKuroo y OiKage. En fin... me alegraría ver algunos comentarios sobre lo que piensan. Sin más ¡Gracias por leer!_**


End file.
